Long Way Back From Hell
Long Way Back from Hell is the fourteenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary REBEKAH’S PAST CATCHES UP WITH HER — When finds herself locked up in the sanatorium where she worked in 1919, she realizes a witch named Genevieve is back to seek revenge and to reveal dark secrets that would destroy Rebekah if she is exposed to them. A distraught turns to and for help when one of his decisions puts and Rebekah’s lives in danger. With time working against them, Marcel realizes he may hold valuable information that could lead them to Rebekah and Klaus, but revealing it will almost certainly result in deadly consequences. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast * Shannon Kane as Celeste DuBois * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Teri Wyble as Clara Summerlin/Celeste DuBois Quotes :Extended Promo :Elijah:'' "My siblings have been taken, where are they?"'' :Niklaus: (screaming) :Genevieve: "Rebekah's awake and the hallucinations have begun." :Rebekah: "Who's there?" :Elijah:'' "Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly."'' :Elijah:'' "The longer the game, the more they suffer."'' :Rebekah: (screaming) :Genevieve: "Just because we can't kill them, doesn't mean they can't be destroyed." :Producers' Preview :Elijah:'' "My siblings have been taken, where are they?"'' :Rebekah:'' "What the hell are you doing you ruthless bitch?"'' :Marcel: "One little spell then we can finally be together for real, what are you waiting for?" :Rebekah:'' "She's a sweet girl is all, if you must know I feel badly for using her."'' :Genevieve: "You're going to show him everything." :Rebekah:'' "No, no please don't do that to me, I'll do anything."'' :Genevieve: "It's too late, friend." :Webclip#1 :Marcel:'' "They're putting eyes and ears out everywhere, daywalkers are working every contact we got, cops, dockworkers, guys in the Treme, the word is out, anyone trying to earn favor with me gets a lifetime levity if they find them."'' :Elijah: "Good, I need a pen and paper." :Marcel:'' "Hey am I taking orders from you now or are we in this together?"'' :Elijah:'' "Pen and paper Marcel, now."'' :Marcel: "Look, I want her back just as much as you do you know, both of them." :Elijah:'' "Hayley!"'' :Hayley:'' "Elijah, you're back. Did you find anything?"'' :Canadian Promo :Elijah: "My siblings have been taken, where are they?" :Genevieve: "I'm gonna have my revenge." :Elijah: "The longer the game the more they suffer." :Klaus:'' "You can NOT hide from me, Rebekah!"'' : Trivia *Antagonists: Rebekah (1919), Genevieve and Celeste (present). *Title meaning: a reference to Elijah's attempts to get his family back after the witches' attack on them and the fact that Klaus's discovery of Rebekah's treachery will destroy all those efforts. *Now that Sophie is dead, there are only 7 main characters left. *Sophie's death has been confirmed to be permanenthttp://www.spoilertv.com/2014/02/the-originals-julie-plec-interview.html?m=1 and therefore Daniella Pineda is no longer credited as part of the main cast. *According to the promo photos both Rebekah and Genevieve worked as nurses in a sanatorium in 1919, as the photos show them wearing nurse's uniforms. According to the producers' promo the sanatorium is where influenza patients where treated during the influenza epidemic of New Orleans in 1918 and 1919. *This will be the first time that less than six main characters will appear in an episode Niklaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall and Marcel Gerard are actually the only five main characters who have appeared in every episode to date so far, and breaks the record from The Vampire Diaries so far. *This episode take place two days later after the events of Crescent City. *This is second flashback to 1919 New Orleans in the series this season. *According to Julie Plec, in the producers' promo for this episode, Genevieve is hellbent on making sure that Rebekah confesses her big secret to Klaus. *It's revealed that Rebekah was friends with Genevieve in 1919 and takes advantage of Genevieve. Rebekah uses Genevieve to summon Mikael, but Rebekah ended up killing Genevieve after Rebekah had second thoughts about Mikael coming. *It's revealed Celeste had possessed Clara Summerlin, a friend of Genevieve who Rebekah also killed. *Klaus finds out about Rebekah and Marcel's secret and plans to stab Rebekah with Papa Tunde's blade and kill Marcel, but Elijah stopped him by stabbing him with the blade. *It's revealed Genevieve had a crush on Klaus. *It's also revealed Celeste possessed Brynne Deveraux, the witch who cursed Hayley's family and Hayley proceeds to kidnap Celeste. *The witches bury Sophie. *The consecration of Sophie's bones took place in this episode. *Elijah learns that Sophie is dead from Monique, but not that Monique herself killed her aunt. *Celeste has Monique deliver a message to Elijah which is a puzzle on his skin, that is a list of the names of every witch she has possessed since 1821, that'll disappear once he figures out the message. Marcel offers to do some recon work on the name Annie LeFleur, a witch who was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. *It's revealed the Human faction led by the Mayor of New Orleans has a record of every supernatural death in the city, be it Vampire, Werewolf or Witch. These records were moved to St Anne's Church after the previous Mayor's death. *We see the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitarium for the first time. *Hayley captures Celeste after she discovers that she was the one who placed the curse on the Labonair family. *Hayley knocks out Sabine (possessed by Celeste) with a rear assault. *Elijah stabs Klaus with Papa Tunde's Blade to save Rebekah from a similar fate. *Genevieve tortures Rebekah this episode. *Genevieve is revealed to have had a gentler, innocent side in her previous life. *Rebekah is revealed to have been responsible for the deaths of Genevieve and Clara Summerlin. Continuity *Camille doesn't appear in this episode. *Kol is referenced in this episode by Rebekah. He was last seen in a flashback in Always and Forever. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *Long Way Back From Hell is a song by Danzig released 1990 on album Danzig II: Luciguge. *The story of New Orleans’ battle with influenza is a particularly interesting one. A port city, it saw influenza arrive by sea via merchants and sailors. New Orleans influenza epidemic was a devastating one, between October 1918 and April 1919, the city experienced a staggering 54,089 cases of influenza. Of these, 3,489 died – a case fatality rate of 6.5%, and an excess death rate of 734 per 100,000. Only Pittsburgh (806) and Philadelphia (748) - the two cities with the worst epidemics in the nation – had higher death rates. *Tremé is a neighborhood of the city of New Orleans. "Tremé" is often rendered as Treme, historically the neighborhood is sometimes called by its more formal French names of Faubourg Tremé; it is listed in the New Orleans City Planning Districts as Tremé / Lafitte when including the Lafitte Projects. Originally known as "Back of Town," urban planners renamed the neighborhood "Faubourg Tremé" in an effort to revitalize the historic area. A subdistrict of the Mid-City District Area, its boundaries as defined by the City Planning Commission are Esplanade Avenue to the east, North Rampart Street to the south, St. Louis Street to the west and North Broad Street to the north. It is one of the oldest neighborhoods in the city, and early in the city's history was the main neighborhood of free people of color. Historically a racially mixed neighborhood, it remains an important center of the city's African-American and Créole culture, especially the modern brass band tradition. *The fleur-de-lis or fleur-de-lys (plural: 'fleurs-de-lis) '''is a stylized lily (in French, ''fleur means flower, and lis means lily) or iris that is used as a decorative design or symbol. The fleur-de-lis has appeared on countless European coats of arms and flags over the centuries, but it is particularly associated with the French Monarchy in a historical context, and continues to appear in the arms of the King of Spain and the Grand Duke of Luxembourg and members of the House of Bourbon. It remains an enduring symbol of France that appears on French postage stamps, although it has never been adopted officially by any of the French republics. According to French historian Georges Duby, the three petals represent the medieval social classes: those who worked, those who fought, and those who prayed. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x14 Promo HD|Short Promo The Originals 1x14 Extended Promo - Long Way Back from Hell HD|Extended promo The Originals - Long Way Back From Hell Producers' Preview|Producer's Preview The Originals 1x14 Webclip 1 - Long Way Back from Hell HD|Webclip The Originals 1x14 Webclip 2|Webclip #2 The Originals 1x14 Season 1 Episode 14 Canadian Promo Long Way Back from Hell HD|Canadian Promo Pictures LongWayHell1.jpg LongWayHell2.jpg LongWayHell3.jpg LongWayHell4.jpg LongWayHell5.jpg LongWayHell6.jpg LongWayHell7.jpg LongWayHell8.jpg LongWayHell9.jpg LongWayHell10.jpg LongWayHell11.jpg LongWayHell12.jpg LongWayHell13.jpg LongWayHell14.jpg LongWayHell15.jpg LongWayHell16.jpg LongWayHell17.jpg longwayback1.jpg longwayback2.jpg longwayback3.jpg longwayback4.jpg longwayback5.jpg longwayback6.jpg longwayback7klaus.jpg longwayback8.jpg longwayback9.jpg longwayback10genevievecelesteandklaus.jpg longwayback11.jpg longwayback12.jpg longwayback13.jpg longwayback14.jpg longwayback15.jpg LongWayExtended-feature.jpg maxrsde.jpg Long Way Back from Hell.png maxresdefaul.jpg lwb1marcel.jpg lwb2elijah.jpg lwb3marcelelijah.jpg lwb4marcelelijah.jpg lwb5elijah.jpg lwb6marcel.jpg lwb7hayley.jpg lwb8hayley.jpg lwb9monique.jpg lwb10monique.jpg lwb11elijah.jpg lwb12elijahmonique.jpg lwb13rebekah.jpg lwb14elijah.jpg lwb15rebekah.jpg lwb16rebekah.jpg lwb17rebekahmarcel.jpg lwb18genevieve.jpg lwb19rebekah.jpg lwb20rebekah.jpg lwb21rebekah.jpg lwb22rebekah.jpg lwb23rebekah.jpg BTS-Long Way Back From Hell.jpg BTS-Long Way Back From Hell (1).jpg BTS-Long Way Back From Hell (2).jpg BTS-Long Way Back From Hell (3).jpg Hayley_1x14.jpg Elijah_1x14.jpg Haylijah_1x14.....jpg Haylijah_1x14....jpg Haylijah_1x14...jpg Haylijah_1x14..jpg Marcel_and_Haylijah_1x14.jpg Hay-Elijah_1x14.png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x14...png Hayley-Elijah_1x14.png Haylijah_in_1x14.jpg The originals express from us s1 ep14 1940996605.jpg Rebekah-forces-influenza-on-genevieve.jpg elijah-and-klauslbw.jpg Fgfgf.jpg 568jf.jpg Bnyuf.jpg References www.cwtv.com/cw-video/the-originals/ See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Flashback episodes